rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Oneta Karmesin
Oneta Karmesin is a miscellaneous character played by Cortnie Renee Cox made with the help of Loren Nelson and Richard Hronik. “Auf einer Skala von eins bis zehn, wie fest tut es weh?” Stats Basic Voice Nickname Mercy was given to her by her colleagues based on her personality and treatment of patients Gender Her body has a very feminine appearance and functions much like a human female's. Species While her body is that of an android, made of a strong and sturdy yet light metal, she does still have the functioning internal organs of a human being. Backstory Oneta Karmesin was one of the best in the medical field in Vale. She was often a field medic, traveling with Hunter and Huntresses whenever they went to villages that were experiencing high Grimm attacks in order to provide medical aid. One day, she went to a village with a group of hunters and other field medics that was under heavy Grimm attacks every day, experiencing high casualty rates with every attack. The village was close to being wiped out and so they were being sent out in order to see what they could do to provide aid to the remaining survivors. Things had been going smoothly. The Hunters dealt with the Grimm while she and the other field medics tended to any wounded and ill. However, things quickly took a turn for the worst during the final Grimm attack on the village. Oneta was out with the hunters, tending to the wounded on the field of battle when she saw a Beringel close to attacking one of the nearby hunters who had a broken leg. Without hesitation or thinking her actions through, she charged forward and pushed the wounded hunter out of the way only to be claimed as the victim in his stead. Before anyone could react, the Beringel grabbed the field medic and began to slowly pull her body in half, making her cry out in pain. Miraculously, the Grimm was weakened significantly from constantly fighting the Hunters, buying them time to attack and attempt to save Oneta. While they did succeed in eliminating the Beringel before it could completely rip her in half, enough damage had already be done. Her body was halfway torn in half at her midsection and her internal organs were starting to fall out and her blood pulled around her as the copper substance began to stain the grass and the Earth. Some of her organs had been torn slightly in the process and blood began to enter her lungs. She was rushed back to the other field medics who were at the village for medical attention, but there was nothing that could be done their current equipment that could save her. The best they could do was keep her organs from falling out. She needed intensive surgery but she would be on the brink of death upon their arrival. It was then that a drastical decision was made by the field medic in charge. As the rushed to get her to Vale, he called ahead to inform one of the hospitals of what had happened and what would occur. He then called a colleague in Atlas and requested assistance at the hospital for a risky procedure and the Atlesian technology that would be required. As all of this occurred and through the course of the rushed travel to Vale, Oneta would slip in out of consciousness, hearing a deep, somewhat thunderous, voice speak to her in her mind, though she could not make out what was said. Upon arriving at the hospital, she was rushed to a room in the ER that had been set up with the requested technology and specialized staff were at the ready. The procedure went on for hours, the field medic flatlining from time to time as they began to transfer her internal organs one by one into a metallic feminine body, making sure that each organ would function properly within the body. Next, they began to risky process of transforming her mind, both physical and mental aspects of it, and her soul into the body next with the Atlesian technology. As this process went on, each time she flatlined, she would find herself in a strange dark space, hearing the voice from before, but even clearer now when a strange figure came into view. It seemed semi androgynous, having deep green eyes with an inscrutable expression. The being was resplendent yet terrible, brilliant wings seeming to scrape the heavens. The figure informed her that he was the god, Numinex and that he had been the one who aided in the weakening of the Beringel so it could not rip her in half immediately. He explained that his reasoning for doing so was because he had chosen her to be his angel and could not allow her to have died then and there. With slight hesitation, Oneta accepted his offer and soon underwent the painful, almost torturous, transformation. When she came to, her eyes shot open as she bolted upright, letting out a startled cry. She looked around and found that she felt oddly stange. It was then that one of the doctors who had participated in the procedure informed her what had happened, and that she was now an android. For days after the procedure, she was in a bit of a state of shock, her recovery mostly being her adjusting to her new metallic body. The sensation was strange, though not physically alarming. She felt like she was lost in a stranger’s body and she became rather conflicted with her current state. During her recovery, a strange man came to visit her, addressing himself as Morea Redding and informing her to go to a seamstress in Vacuo by the name of Maize Arachne. It would be there that she would receive her wings and that Numinex would provide her with a further explanation. Upon her release, she did as instructed, traveling to Vacuo and finding the seamstress. It was there that she was given a specially made suit that providing her with what appeared to be wings made of metal and hard light as well as a few technical advances that a surgeon that she had heard of implanted for her. Once the advances were implanted, the stranger who had visited in the hospital walked in and gave her a mischievous, yet gentle, smile, informing her that he was Numinex and that she was now officially his angel, a halo appearing above her head. And so, her new life began as an angel while continuing her work as a field medic. Personality Oneta is kind and caring, putting others before herself. She lives by the Hippocratic Oath and is always concerned about the health of others. She would sacrifice herself if it meant saving a life, as evident by the events of her past. However, she holds a bit of self-hatred directed towards the fact that she is now an android and no longer human, experiencing a bit of internal conflict as a result. Resume Occupation Field Medic Education Signal and Beacon Combat Weapon Caduceus - A pistol that turns into a staff that heals whoever it is attached to. The rounds fired by the pistol is made of the same composition as the healing stream of the staff with the effects varying depending on the form. The substance represents the aura that is a result of her semblance with the red end of the gradient being closest to her. Semblance Guardian Angel - Oneta envelops herself and her allies in a yellow-gradient-red aura that makes them invincible for 30 minutes, unless she deactivates her semblance beforehand. However, her semblance is limited to those that are within her sight if she looked around 360 degrees. Future Outlook Character Development Come to terms with her new android body and full accept it as part of who she now is Intended Career Already achieved Goals Serve Numinex to her fullest capabilities and possibly find a romantic interest Other Notes Oneta’s armor that also provide her wings is mentally activated and her aura envelops her when this occurs. The armor was specially made by the goddess Morai at Numinex’s request. While she is an angel, the composition of her body made it difficult for her wings to form and so Numinex asked Morai to create the special armor to remedy this issue. Normal Theme: Battle Theme: Gallery Oneta.jpg Oneta2.jpg Oneta Emblem.jpg Guardian Angel Aura.png Oneta Aura.png Oneta_Outfits.jpg